TECHNOLOVE Prologue 1
by Neron Antenor
Summary: In this prologue #1, Lia Solstice and Himko Sado are introduced. This is Lia's perspective as she tells us how she met Himiko for the first time. Lia is a spazzy and optimistic girl with an extroverted personality. Himiko is more reserved and conservative than her. However within her lady-like image, Himiko is a pervert hungry for girls, setting Lia as her newest prey.


**_TECHNOLOVE_**

 ** _Prologue (Part 1): The Day We Met_** ****

Greetings, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lia Solistice. I am an Eletronics Enginner working for the Lincoln National Laboratory developing technologies to improve people's lives. The project I am in is on human digital interface, how to transform a software into hardware, kind of like materializing the immaterial per se. This project is paid and supported by Sado Tech, giving me the opportunity to work here with the love of my life. (Looking at the clock) Dang it, it's gonna be another all-nighter here! But at least I have my project partner, Himiko Sado, working together with me. She is my best friend in the whole world, the love of my life, and the daughter of the guy who pays for this project. We met during High School when we started our Junior year (11th Grade) at PS-XYZ in Queens N.Y. I will never forget the day I met her…. what? do you want to know how it took place? Sure, I will tell you:  
It all started in what would be a rainy day, as I was almost late for school. Sometimes I came late to class, as I loved to dance to the tunes from my Sado WalkPlayer on my way to school. In that particular day, I avoided the Metro as I decided to walk to school by foot in order to have more time dancing on my way there. It is so difficult to dance your tunes inside the metro car, especially daring rush hours. So I was doing my thing along the way…. dancing, singing, kicking asses of hooligans who messed with the wrong gal, dancing, and singing again, until drops came down from the sky.  
Although this looked like a simple rainy day, the winds brought me a surprise. This came in the form a limo passing beside me, getting me all wet at the entrance of the school. I was so angry that I was ready to kick the shit out of the bastard inside that limo. With my fists ready and my mouth full of insults, I saw the f***er who was coming out of the limo. That f***er was her….Himiko. She came out of her limo and ordered her chauffeur to leave immediately in order to be alone. I was petrified by her beauty and grace…her slender legs, her nice breasts, her dignified demure on getting out the vehicle, and most of all, her sharp mouth!

 **Himiko** : What the hell were you doing prancing like an idiot, dumbass!  
 **Lia** : I…I…I was dancing in the rain…  
 **Himiko** : Dancing in the rain? Please, I seen drunkards who dance better than you!  
 **Lia** : (She didn't notice I was looking on how the rain made her white shirt transparent) …boo…boo…boo…  
 **Himiko** : Boo…Boo what? Are you a baby or something?  
 **Lia** : Boobs!  
 **Himiko** : What! (Her face became red as her wet shirt revealed her c-cup boobs…i mean…her purple bra) Ahhhhh!

She tried to run away but she slipped due to the wet floor. I just couldn't stand there, I had to save her. So I used my dancing skills to directly slide in the floor and reach Himiko using my body as a pillow for her body. For the first time, our bodies met each other. I embraced her with all my strength, having her face falling into my breasts (jackpot!). We were all alone in that street as if nothing would disturb such a wonderful moment. As we were getting up, she looked at me. She was blushing and petrified as if she was going to tell me something.  
None of us moved, not even when the rain became stronger, we just stared at each other. It was not until thunder came to spice things up as she came to me. She was frightened by the thunder, she screamed in fright and directly ran into me to seek refuge. Her face, once again, went into my breasts, and embraced me with all her heart. She was crying softly within the comfort of my bosoms, she felt safe and warm. My heart became her prisoner ever since.

 **Lia** : Aww Sweetie it's OK, you will be fine, it's just thunder (here I am trying to be the hero…pbht).  
 **Himiko** : (still with tears in her eyes, her hazel eyes gazed upon me. Then with a broken yet soft voice she responded) Shut up, pet!…(she kissed me directly in my mouth!)  
 **Lia** : (Her fiery kiss engulfed my body with desire and pleasure, her tongue was dancing with mine, our eyes staring at each other without even blinking) nyumm…nyumm…auhmm…(I was moaning with passion and joy)

As she was kissing me, she began to touch me, her embracing hands began to caress my back, lowering into my tights. My heart was racing fast! Her hands pulled my tights into hers, she began rubbing her groin with mine. Her moaning became more active as her rubbing became faster. Then she decided to pull up her short dress, revealing her purple underwear. She violently grabbed my hand and made me touch her private treasure (I think is a better way to say pussy XD). Our breasts touched each other as if these were sculpting themselves.

 **Himiko** : (she abruptly ended her kiss, licking her lips vigorously) You better keep your mouth shut, toots! (She ran to the school entrance, leaving me alone, petrified in the rain)

I stayed immobile until the first bell rang and dashed into the classroom. I was really surprised that a girl like her, rich and sophisticated, was going to my school. However I almost fainted when I saw her in my classroom! She was wearing new and dry clothes, her hair was perfect, and her modest demure present. In my case, I was all wet, with my clothes and hair all a big mess, oh my, I was so embarrassed lolol. Later, she introduced herself to the class:

 **Himiko** : Good Morning, everyone. My name is Sado Himiko. I am 16 years old, from Kyoto-Japan, and my father is the CEO of Sado Tech, nice to meet you. (she bowed in front of everyone)

Everyone was amazed of her calm demeanor and feminine discipline. They had no idea what this beauty did to me. The homeroom teacher asked her to choose her seat and guess with whom the decided to seat with? Me! As she approached to me, my body became warmer and warmer, and almost lost my voice as if I was melting away. But I am very sociable, thus I gave her a nice welcome to our two-seat desk. She sat beside me, her eyes meeting with mine.

 **Lia** : Hey hey hey (my bad Fat Albert impression XD) welcome to my seat, honey. My name is Lia Solstice, also 16 and made in NYC. Nice to meet you!  
 **Himiko** : Thank you, dear. (She kindly responded) It is a pleasure to be an acquaintance of yours (but then she whispered) You are mine now, my pet (she licked her lips as if she was not yet satisfied!)  
 **Lia** : he….he….(I did not know what to do!)  
 **HImiko** From now on, (in her naughty smirk) you will address me as "himesama" (that's princess in Japanese, guys), your body and soul belong to me now (she chuckled like a little girl with a new toy!)

And with such a context, our strange first interaction would bloom into something sweet and beautiful. Our love is like a piece of Mexican candy, coated with a sweet and delicious crust hiding a complex and spicy layer. However within that layer, a sweet and soft core exists. Talking about candy, I think I will grab some and give it to Himiko, this is going to be an all-nighter after all, at least she makes these sessions so rewarding. So…have a good night, everybody! Lia Out!


End file.
